Adventures in Cooking
by Maili
Summary: They've mastered Duel Monsters, but this! What happens when the gang cooks for class? ::COMPLETE::
1. Chappie 1

Hey, guys! My first FF! And it's kinda weird... I got the idea while baking something for my class, a VERY messy process (I didn't add enough flour! Gah!). Oh, and sorry if I use O.o a lot. I just think it looks so cool! Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I'd probably be working on the latest episode... and destroying 4Kids for showing us the dubbed versions...

-------------

Adventures in Cooking Chp. 1

-------------

"Your cooking projects are due Monday," the cooking class teacher, Ms. Cookie, stated. _Bring!_ The final bell rang. "Have a nice weekend!"

All the students exited the class, including a group of tight-knit friends: Yugi Motou, Téa Gardner, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor. There was also one not-so-close-friend exiting the room at the same time, the multi-billionaire, Seto Kaiba.

"Cooking projects?" Joey exclaimed as the group walked down the front steps of Domino High. "I can't cook!"

"No one expects you to, mutt," Kaiba sneered.

"What?!"

"I wouldn't want anything a dog made!" Kaiba turned and walked away, leaving a fuming Joey.

"Kaiba!" Joey clenched his hand into a fist.

"Forget him, Joey," Téa said.

"Whatever. Anyway, as I was sayin', cooking's not my thing. I don't even have an oven."

"What do you eat, then, Joey?" Tristan asked.

Joey scratched his blond hair in thought. "You know, pizza, candy, chocolate, pizza..."

"Well, if you can't cook, why'd you join cooking class?" Yugi asked.

"Téa forced us, remember?" Joey replied.

"I did?" Téa asked.

"Yeah. You didn't want to be alone in that class, so you gave us that friendship speech of yours. 'Friends should always stick together, no matter what...' Jeez, that's annoying. Well, Yuge's the only one who bought it, and me and Tris couldn't leave the poor kid to fend for himself."

"What?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"You know," Joey continued. "You're so small you could easily get shoved in one of the oven's there... Not to mention, hair gel is highly flammable. You need someone to put out the fire when you're working with the stove."

"Hair gel?" Yugi reached up and touched his spiky, tri-colored hair. "I don't use hair gel..."

"Whatever... Back to the cooking thing. Yuge, could I come over your place and use your oven?"

"Wait! I have an idea!" Téa exclaimed. "Why don't you all come over my house and we could all help each other with our projects? That's what friends do you know. Help each other."

Tristan and Joey groaned.

"Again with the friendship thing?" Joey asked. "But, then again, I do need help! Okay, I'll be there."

"Yeah," Yugi and Tristan agreed.

"Okay, come by tomorrow around two. Just bring your recipes. I have enough cooking stuff to go around."

----Next Day----

_Ding dong._ Joey stood at Téa's front door, a piece of scribbled on paper clutched in his hand. He heard footsteps coming towards the door, which then opened to reveal Yugi.

"Hey, Yu--" Joey started, but stopped abruptly when he saw what Yugi was wearing. Trying hard not to laugh (and failing, of course), Joey asked, "What's with the apron?"

Yugi uncomfortably fingered the flowery, white apron covering him. "Téa made me put it on... But she has one for you too!" Yugi added, and Joey's laughter abruptly stopped.

"Great," Joey muttered. He entered her house apprehensively, slowly following Yugi to the kitchen, where Téa and Tristan were working on their projects. Seeing Tristan in a purple apron with pink hearts made Joey burst into laughter again.

"Joey!" Téa exclaimed. "I thought you'd never get here! Here, put this on!" She tossed some fabric through the air, and Joey swiftly caught it. Holding it out in front of him, Joey's laughter stopped again.

"No way! I am not putting this on!"

"Come on, Joey! You'll get your clothes dirty if you don't wear an apron!"

"Can't I have a different one?"

"Sorry, that's the only one I have left..."

"Grrrr..." Seeing there was no way out of it, Joey swiftly put the thing over his head, then tied it in the back. Tristan and Yugi started giggling. "Not funny!" Joey exclaimed, feeling the ruffle-y pink apron. "How come I have to wear ruffles?"

"I told you, it was the only one left," Téa said.

"Whatever..." Joey unfolded the piece of paper in his hand. "Now, I seriously need help on this." He read over the paper. "What is t-b-s?"

"It's that television channel!" Tristan exclaimed. "You know... 'TBS... Very funny.'"

"No," Téa said. "It means tablespoons." She held up a measuring spoon. "This one."

"Ohhh..." Joey went back to his paper.

----An hour later----

_Ding, dong._

"I'll get it!" Téa announced as she put down her bowl and left the room.

"Who could it be?" Yugi wondered aloud.

"I dunno..." Joey replied. "What's next?" Yugi looked down at Joey's recipe (Joey had given up on trying to decipher the cooking language.) and read:

"Three cups of flour."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Joey left the room.

"Where's he going?" Tristan asked.

"I have no clue..." Yugi said. Just then Téa reentered the room, followed by Seto Kaiba.

"What're you doing here, Kaiba?" Tristan asked.

"My oven broke..." Kaiba muttered.

"He'll only be here--" Téa started.

Just then Joey walked back into the kitchen, carrying a bunch of flowers.

"Joey!" Téa exclaimed. "Did you take those from my garden? I worked hard on that garden! Friends aren't supposed to--"

"Enough with the friendship crap, Gardner," Kaiba interrupted. "Wow, Wheeler, I didn't know you were _that_ way," he continued, eyeing the pink ruffled apron and the flowers in Joey's hands.

"Shut up, Kaiba. I'm cooking!"

"With flowers?"

"Yeah! Yuge said I needed three cups of flowers."

"Idiot. _Cooking_ flour. This stuff." Kaiba picked up the jar of white powder from the table.

"Oh... I knew that."

"Sure..."

"Hey!" Joey suddenly exclaimed. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"My oven broke... Got a problem?"

"You're a multi-billionaire! You couldn't afford to get it fixed?"

"I'm... kind of low on cash, Wheeler. Not that it's any of your business!"

"What'd you spend it all on?" Joey asked.

"None of your business!" Kaiba exclaimed, his face turning very red.

"Soap System cancelled his favorite soap opera, so he spent almost all his money to buy Soap System and put the show on 24/7," a voice said.

"What?!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Who was that?"

A small boy with long, black hair entered the room. "Hey, big bro!"

"Mokuba! How could you?"

"What I do?" Mokuba asked.

"You told everyone my deepest, darkest secret!"

"Sorry..."

"YOU watch Soap System?" Joey exclaimed, bursting into laughter. "What show?"

"No way, you're not getting that out of me," Kaiba said.

"_The 24 Hour Time Periods of Our Existence_," Mokuba supplied.

"_The 24 Hour Time Periods of Our Existence_?" Joey continued laughing, but abruptly stopped when someone knocked him on the head with a cooking bowl. "Ow! Kaiba!"

"Wasn't me," Kaiba stated.

Joey whirled around. "Tristan? What was that for?"

"You making fun of _The 24 Hour Time Periods of Our Existence_," Tristan replied.

"Don't tell me you watch it too!"

"You do?" Kaiba asked. "Did you see the one where Tiffany found out that her boyfriend, Chad, was really her long-lost twin brother's step-father's great-uncle's step-nephew's son?"

"Yeah!" Tristan exclaimed. "What about the one where Chelsea was mistaken as dead and buried alive for ten whole episodes?"

"That was a nail-biter!"

(All: O.o)

Joey cleared his throat. "Ahem... Could we just get back to cooking, please?"

"Yeah, please?" Yugi asked.

Ding, dong. The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it..." Téa gratefully left the room.

"Um... Let me just put this in the oven..." Kaiba made his way over to Téa's oven and placed his cake inside. "I'll, um, go watch TV while it bakes..."

"I'll go with him," Tristan said, then whispered to Kaiba, "_The 24 Hour Time Periods of Our Existence_?"

"Yup," Kaiba replied, and they both exited.

(Yugi, Mokuba, and Joey: O.o)

----------

Well, that's it for Chappie One. Please review! Thanks!

-Maili


	2. Chappie 2

Okay, here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. You already know what I'd be doing if I did... Oh, I don't own Barney, either. If I did, I'd make him a blue dinosaur with yellow spots... yeah...

------------

Adventures in Cooking Chp. 2

------------

After standing still for a few seconds, Joey and Yugi got back to making their projects. They had only been working a few minutes when Téa reentered the room, Marik behind her.

"Ahh!" Joey screamed. "What's he doing here?"

"Quiet, Wheeler, or I will send your mind to the Shadow Realm! Mwahahahaha!"

"Marik!" Téa exclaimed. "None of that, or I will not let you use my kitchen."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"You'll fail cooking class..."

"Darn..."

"Wait," Joey said. "Since when did Marik a) live in Japan, b) go to our school, c) attend our cooking class?"

"Since the author of this story decided this!" Marik replied.

"Oh, I see..."

"Now, Tea, is it?"

"Téa, with a little thing over the 'e'," Téa replied.

"Yes, Téa... I just need to finish adding the ingredients, then cook it, and I'll be on my merry way."

"Sure!"

Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba quickly glanced at each other, then the first two went back to their projects.

----Ten minutes later----

"Grr... Stupid dough..." Marik growled, pulling his hands up from the dough he was kneading. "Too... sticky..." (a/n: Same thing happened to me!!) Yugi and Joey glanced over as Marik swiftly pulled out his Duel Disc and drew a card. "Go, Revival Jam! I choose you!"

(Me: Psst! Marik! Wrong show!)

"Oh, right!" Marik placed his card on the Duel Disc. "Revival Jam, go! Make this dough less... doughy!" A hologram of Revival Jam appeared, but nothing else happened. "Grrr... What's wrong? Maybe I summoned the wrong type of monster..." He took out his deck and shuffled through it. "Dark Necretos (a/n: I don't know if I spelled that right...)... no... Holding Legs... no... Fluffy Bunny... no..."

"Fluffy Bunny?" Joey whispered.

(All: O.o)

"C'mon!" Marik begged, throwing his hands in the air. "Please, monsters, help me!" Nothing happened. "Damn you all! I will now send you to the Shadow Realm!"

"Marik!" Téa warned.

Just then, Tristan and Kaiba popped their heads in.

"Shh! Christy just admitted her love to Billy, but he said it could never work out because he's really her cousin's ex-boyfriend's sister-in-law's aunt's niece's son!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"What? You guys watch _The 24 Hour Time Periods of Our Existence_, too?" Marik asked. "I love that show!" He quickly tossed the dough down and followed Tristan and Kaiba into the living room.

"Okay..." Joey muttered.

"Oh, no!" Téa suddenly exclaimed. "I'm out of eggs!"

"I'll go get some!" Yugi and Joey announced at the same time, wanting any excuse to get away. Quickly throwing off their aprons, the two raced out of the house, leaving Téa and Mokuba in the kitchen.

"Umm... I'm gonna go home now..." Mokuba said, walking to the door.

----At the store----

"Do you think she wants brown eggs, or white eggs?" Yugi asked, holding up two cartons.

"Does it really matter?" Joey asked. Yugi agreed, and put the brown eggs back. Both boys proceeded to the check-out.

"Hey, Joey, you have money, right?" Yugi asked.

"No, I thought you had some..."

"Darn... How do we pay for this?"

"Wait! I see Ryou and Duke over there. Maybe they have some money!"

Joey and Yugi got out of line and ran over to their friends, who were surrounded by a bunch of other people.

"Twenty bucks on three bottles!" one person shouted.

"Thirty on five!" another shouted.

"Hey, Duke! Ryou!" Yugi called out.

The two boys spotted him, and quickly yelled, "Uh, we will get back to you all later!" They then pushed their way out of the crowd over to Yugi and Joey.

"What was that all about?" Joey asked.

"Uh, nothing..." Duke replied. Joey looked passed him at Ryou, who was wearing a sign that said, "Place Bets on How Much Hair Gel Yugi Motou Uses!"

"Nothing?" Joey smirked.

"I don't use hair gel!" Yugi exclaimed. "My hair is naturally this way!"

"Sure..." Duke said. "Anyway, what can we do for you?"

"We're a little short on cash... Since you're making all this dough, could you lend us two-fifty?" Joey asked.

"What's in it for us?"

"Umm... the good feeling you get when you help someone?"

"Wrong."

Joey thought for a minute, then an evil smirk appeared on his face. "If you give us the money, I won't tell anyone what I saw you watching last night."

"What?" Duke glanced around. "You're bluffing!"

Joey started to hum a bit, but before Yugi could think of the song, Duke shouted, "Okay! Okay! Here!" After shoving a few bills into Joey's hands, Duke grabbed Ryou and they both left the building.

"What show does he watch?" Yugi asked Joey as they paid for the eggs.

"I did promise Duke I wouldn't tell...Nah, I'll tell you!" Joey paused for drama. Yugi stood there... waiting... waiting... waiting...

"Um, Joey?" Yugi asked after ten minutes had elapsed.

"Huh? Oh, must've zoned out for a second... I saw—Wait! Do you have any quarters, Yuge?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"I NEED to ride the airplane!" Joey exclaimed, pointing to the kiddy, ride-on plane outside of the store.

(Yugi: O.o)

"Pleeeeease? Please, please, please! It's calling me! 'Joey, Joey. Come ride me!' Please, Yuge, I NEED to!"

Just wanting him to shut up, Yugi handed over a few quarters. Joey squealed with joy and raced over to the plane, shoving over a few kids to be first in line. Yugi watched as the thing went back and forth, back and forth, as Joey threw his hands in the air and screamed, "Look, Yuge! No hands! Whee!" Yugi sweatdropped.

After a minute or two, the ride stopped. Joey clambered out and went back over to Yugi. Joey cleared his throat and said, "Yeah... So, what was I saying?

"The show you caught Duke watching."

"Oh, yeah! _Barney_!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yup!"

---flashback---

Joey was walking back to his apartment after eating out at Burger World. As he passed by Duke's house he heard music coming from inside.

"Hmmm... Should I?" Joey pondered. "Yeah!"

He walked up to the window and pressed his nose against the glass. What he saw shocked and scared him.

Duke was sitting on the floor of this room, surrounded by Barney stuffed animals and other paraphernalia. There was a Barney sing-along doll clutched in his hands, and he was wearing a Barney costume. On the TV, the show, _Barney_, was just starting.

"Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination..." Duke was singing with the TV at the top of his lungs, obviously unaware that the people he paid to soundproof his house didn't do their job.

It was all Joey could do to keep himself from bursting out in laughter.

This went on for half-an-hour: Joey standing at the window, trying not to laugh, while Duke sang and danced to his hearts content. But when Duke started singing the "I Love You" song, Joey couldn't handle it anymore and just ran home.

---end flashback---

(Yugi: O.o)

"Well, that's... interesting..." Yugi stated. "Gah! Now you have a picture of Duke dressed as Barney in my head! And it's not pretty! Worse than you in that airplane!"

"Hehe..."

------------

That's all for Chappie 2! One more to go! Please review!

-Maili


	3. Chappie 3

Hey, peoples! Thanks for the reviews! Well, this is the last chapter :-(. But, I think I'm going to make a sequel to it called "Adventures in..." Ah, I'll make you wait! So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: -sigh- I _still _don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... And I also don't own Old Navy. If I did... I'd be doing something else right now...

---------------

Adventures in Cooking Chp. 3

---------------

----Thirty minutes later----

"Okay, all our projects are done baking," Téa announced. Kaiba, Marik, and Tristan glared at her. (They were upset she pulled them away from their soap.) "We should start frosting them now. Food coloring is over there, and there's two containers of frosting for everyone."

"Yeah! Frosting!" Suddenly, Yami came bouncing into the room.

"Yami? How'd you become separate from Yugi?"

"By the author's mystical powers to decide this!" he exclaimed, picking up a jar of frosting, a big spoon, and starting to eat the whole thing.

"No!" Yugi exclaimed. "He'll get sugar high!"

"Great..." Kaiba muttered.

"Um, Yami?" Téa slowly started to tug the jar away from him. "Why don't you clean up the kitchen, okay?"

"Cleaning?" Yami exclaimed. "I love cleaning! It's so refreshing. Picking up one thing, putting it where it belongs, then doing it again? It never gets old! Keep making messes and I'll keep cleaning them up!"

(All: O.o)

"I knew I shouldn't have taken him to Old Navy," Yugi muttered. "But they were having a sale on tight leather pants..."

----Twenty minutes later----

"Okay! Let's see everybody's food!" Téa exclaimed.

Joey held up a tray of chocolate chip cookies--deformed chocolate chip cookies. Tristan showed his plate of chocolate cupcakes with red frosting--also deformed chocolate cupcakes with red frosting. Yugi held up a vanilla sheet cake smothered in white frosting, with a picture of the Dark Magician on it--a de- no, wait. Yugi's was actually good looking.

Kaiba, on the other hand, refused to show his.

"Come on, Kaiba. Please?" Téa put on a puppy face. "I'll give you a kiss if you do!"

"No way! Like I'd want a kiss from you?" Kaiba took his cake and swept out of the room. "Good-bye."

"Téa, you like Kaiba or something?" Joey asked.

"No..." Téa muttered. _Yes... Man, I thought he liked me too! He showed all the signs: ignoring me, bad mouthing me, refusing me..._

"Right..." Joey smirked.

"Shut up, you mortals!" Marik exclaimed, and evil glint in his eyes and his hair sticking up more than usual. "You must now see my creation!" He turned his cake around and everyone just stared.

The cake was a large pink heart. In the center was a fluffy bunny rabbit, probably the Duel Monster (who no one had ever heard of until Marik tried to use it earlier), Fluffy Bunny. White hearts surrounded the creature and swirly writing at the top read, "I Love You, Ms. Cookie."

(All: O.o)

"Okay..." Joey mumbled.

"What are you mumbling about?" Marik demanded, taking out his rod. "Is my cake not wonderful?"

"Yes," Tristan sniffled. "It's beautiful. You are so artistic. Ms. Cookie will love it... I wish I had thought of that. I need a way to express my feelings to her... But, alas, you seem to have beaten me..."

(Téa, Joey, and Yugi: O.o)

"Too much Soap System," Joey concluded.

"Well, uh, look at the time!" Téa chuckled nervously. "You guys better get going! See you Monday! Bye!" She shoved them all out the door.

"Well, see ya, Yuge... and, uh, Tristan," Joey said, but Tristan was too wrapped up in a conversation with Mark about _The 24 Hour Time Periods of Our Existence _and Ms. Cookie to hear.

"Bye, Joey," Yugi replied.

----Monday----

Ms. Cookie was walking around the classroom, inspecting everyone's projects and handing out grades.

"F... F...F-...A--" The student Ms. Cookie stopped at looked up hopefully. "Choo!" Ms. Cookie sneezed.

"Bless you!" Marik and Tristan shouted, then glared at each other.

"Thank you, young people. Where was I? Oh, F... F...F." She finally reached Marik's project. "Wait, since when were you in my class? And what's with your funky hair? You must use more gel than Mr. Mono!" (a/n: She means "Motou"... could be the Alzheimer's...)

(Yugi: anime fall)

"I don't use gel!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Sure..." the rest of the class said.

"Simmer down..." Ms. Cookie stated. "Now, since when were you in my class?"

"Since the authoress decided this!" Mark impatiently exclaimed, anxiously awaiting his grade.

"I see... Well, I'll give you an... F." The old teacher started to move on.

"F?" Marik raged. "F? I express my undying love for you and I get an F? I try to tell you how deep my feelings are, and I get an F?"

(Class: O.o)

Ms. Cookie reached up to her ear and fiddled with something. "Sorry, my hearing aid was off. Can you repeat that?"

(Marik: anime fall)

"F...F...F..." Ms. Cookie continued around the room. _Bring!_ The final bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room.

"I'm quitting this..." Joey muttered as they left the school.

"Yeah," Tristan and Yugi agreed.

"Good thing you said that!" Téa exclaimed. "I was thinking about changing, too, and I didn't want to be all alone, and I knew you knew that I know that you know that I think friends should always stick together... So I switched us all to the perfect class!"

(Yugi, Tristan, and Joey: O.o)

-----------

Well, hope you liked it! The sequel will tell the next class they're taking, and their "adventures" in it!

-Maili


End file.
